parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hotel Transylvania 2 (StevenandFriends Style)
"Stevenandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Hotel Transylvania 2" Cast: *Dracula - Megamind *Dracula (Bat) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Mavis - Audrey (The Lorax) *Mavis (Bat) - Gloria (Happy Feet) *Jonathan - Ted (The Lorax) *Dennis (Baby) - Baby Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dennis - Sherman (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) *Dennis (Bat) - Private (Madagascar) *Frankenstein - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Eunice - Sally (Cars) *Wayne - Blu (Rio) *Wanda - Jewel (Rio) *Murray - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Griffin - Gene (The Emoji Movie) *Vlad - North (Rise of the Guardians) *Bela - Tank Evans (Surf's Up) *Blobby - B.O.B (Monsters vs Aliens) *Winnie - Bia (Rio 2) *Mike - Gru (Despicable Me) *Linda - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) Scenes: *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 1 - Audrey and Ted's Wedding *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 2 - One Year Later/Audrey's Pregnant *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 3 - Lily Loud's Birthday/A Happy Family *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 4 - Taking Over the Hotel/in Sherman's Room *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 5 - At the Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 6 - Megamind's Frustration *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 7 - Audrey and Ted's Leaving Home/The Plan *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 8 - At California *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 9 - Lightning McQueen's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 10 - Blu's Turn *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 11 - At the Mini Mart *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 12 - Sulley's Turn/Bike Riding *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 13 - Megamind's New Plan/Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 14 - At Ted's Home/Sherman's Training *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 15 - Audrey and Ted's Conversation/Heading Home *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 16 - Audrey's Angry at Megamind *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 17 - Audrey and Sherman's Conversation *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 18 - Family Dinner *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 19 - Megamind and Ted's Plan/Sherman's Birthday Party *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 20 - North's Arrival *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 21 - A Ruining Party/Argument *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 22 - Looking for Sherman/Sherman' Powers *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 23 - The Final Battle/Happy Ending *Hotel Transylvania 2 Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Clips From Movies and TV Shows Used: *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) *Pete's Dragon (2016) *Megamind (2010) *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek The Third (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *The Lorax (2012) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Monsters Vs. Aliens (2009) *Monsters Inc. (2001) *Monsters University (2013) *Cars (2006) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cars 3 (2017) *Coco (2017) *The Incredibles (2004) *Norm of the North (2016) *The Wild (2006) *Zootopia (2016) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Despicable Me (2010) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *Despicable Me 3 (2017) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *The Jungle Book (2016) *Surf's Up (2007) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *The Star (2017) *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *The Wild Life (2016) *Bee Movie (2007) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *Abominable (2019) *Ferdinand (2017) *Kaw (2007) *Ratatouille (2007) *The Chronicles of Nania: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) *Storks (2016) *The Boss Baby (2017) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life (2016) *Alpha (2018) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Kubo and The Two Strings (2016) *Moana (2016) *Surving Sid (2008) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) *Alice in Wonderland (2010) *Planet Earth (2006) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Rise of The Guardians (2012) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Barnyard (2006) *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy (2014) Gallery Megamind-0.jpg|Megamind as Dracula CodyMaverick SU2.png|Cody Maverick as Dracula (Bat) Audrey-the-lorax-53.5.jpg|Audrey as Mavis Gloria-happy-feet-two-4.2.jpg|Gloria as Mavis (Bat) Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg|Ted as Jonathan Sherman baby.png|Baby Sherman as Baby Dennis Sherman in Mr. Peabody & Sherman.jpg|Sherman as Dennis Private find penguins.png|Private as Dennis (Bat) Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Frankenstein Sally in Cars 2.jpg|Sally as Eunice Blu in Rio 2.jpg|Blu as Wayne Jewel in Rio 2.jpg|Jewel as Wanda Sullivan-monsters-university-9.56.jpg|Sulley as Murray Gene.jpg|Gene as Griffin North .jpg|North as Vlad Tank Evans.jpg|Tank Evans as Bela Bob monsters vs aliens.png|B.O.B as Blobby Bia-rio-2-5.85.jpg|Bia as Winnie Gru in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Gru as Mike Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Linda Category:StevenandFriends Spoofs Category:StevenandFriends Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania TV Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Spoofs